


!!!PLEASE HELP!!! NEED HELP FINDING A FIC!!!

by Soft_boi_peter_parker



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Depressed Peter Parker, Other, Peter Parker Dies, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Protective Tony Stark, Suicidal Peter Parker, Suicide Attempt, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28381650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soft_boi_peter_parker/pseuds/Soft_boi_peter_parker
Summary: Please Help, I've looked everywhere.I'm pretty sure It's on Ao3 but it could be on Fanfiction.net
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	!!!PLEASE HELP!!! NEED HELP FINDING A FIC!!!

It's about Peter killing himself to be with his dead relatives and to reunite with Tony. He wakes up in his childhood house (or apartment?) And he hears laughter and talking coming from the kitchen so he heads there and sees all of his dead relatives (Mary, Richard, May [can't remember if she's there], and Tony) peter tries to go into the kitchen but there's a barrier between him and Tony so they can't touch, Peter cries and tries to break the barrier but death tells them that peter needs to go back without Tony but in the end, death allows tony to go back with Peter and resurrects him so he's alive again.


End file.
